Rune Factory: Truth or Dare
by shadowless15
Summary: What happens when you take all the Rune Factory characters and put them in a room together? Chaos. That's what. Come on in and dare your favorite characters, then sit back and watch as they humiliate themselves.
1. Chapter 1

(Mystery Guy's Pov)

It was quiet. Too quiet for my taste. I had just recently bought this studio for a great price. Unfortunately it was ruined and it was almost entirely pitch black except for the light coming in from the open door.

"Alright, let's get this place cleaned up." I said to myself.

With a snap of my fingers, the studio was completely repaired. All the holes in the wall were filled in and the lights were working.

"Now for the guests." I thought.

I muttered a few words and wait patiently for my "Guests" to arrive.

I don't wait that long when I see the first of the guest arrive.

"Are you sure we went the right way Raguna?" Mist asked.

"I'm positive; the festival shouldn't be much further." Raguna answered.

"Well I hope we get there soon, my feet are killing me." Bianca complained.

"It should be right, wait a minute, this isn't it." Raguna said.

"Nope." I answered him, "You guys are here for a little game."

"What are you going to do to us you monster!" Bianca screamed at me.

"Calm down you spoiled brat." I told her, "You're just here to play truth or dare. Geez."

"Brat! That tears it, come here!" She screamed and started to charge at me.

I watched in amusement as Mist and Rosette held her back.

"Now be a good little girl, sit on the benches over there and be quiet until our other guests arrive." I told her.

Luckily it didn't take that long for our next guests to arrive. Unfortunately they came falling in.

"Mana, are you alright?!" Kyle said as he held out a hand for Mana.

"Don't worry Kyle I'm fine." Mana replied as she took his hand.

"So you think that just because you helped my daughter I will let you marry her?!" Douglas yelled, as he came out of nowhere.

"What?! All I did was help her up!" Kyle said to him.

"A likely story." Douglas said, "I bet…"

"Father please!" Mana said, interrupting Douglas, "I'm fine and Kyle didn't do anything wrong."

"But, But..." He said.

"No buts." Mana said firmly.

"Aw what a touching moment, now get your buts over to that bench right now." I said, cutting into their conversation.

Thankfully they were a lot quieter than Bianca. I knew Douglas wanted to say something, but he didn't want Mana yelling at him again.

Just like Kyle and the others, I didn't have to wait long for the next guests to arrive. Thankfully they came in the door this time.

"Hey this isn't the town square. Weren't we supposed to be at the Bean Throwing Festival?" Micah said aloud.

"Don't worry, everything thing will be explained shortly. Why don't you take your group and sit on those benches over there." I told him.

"Okay?" He said, a bit uncertain.

Now all that was left was the final group, but they were taking longer than I expected. Twenty minutes later, the last group walked in.

"Where do you think we are Aden?" Sonja asked.

"Does it look like I know? Let's just focus on trying to find a way back to the island." Aden replied.

"You don't have to be so mean." Sonja told him, while sticking her tongue at him.

"Real mature Sonja." Aden told her.

"Ok you two, we have a show to do, so go sit on that bench over there." I told them.

Once the group sat down I began;

"Listen up; My name is Shadowless15 and I have called you all here today to play a game of Truth or Dare. And before you ask, no you can't go home until the show is over and you have to do any and all dares. Any question? No? Okay good let's begin."

I walked out of the room, ignoring their complaints and screams. Let the fun begin.

**Hey guys, Shadowless15 here. No I'm not dead yet, I've just been busy. I know that I said I would get the next chapters of "The Town's Secret" and "An Endless Ocean" but I've somewhat lost interest in those stories. No I will not put them on permanent hiatus or discontinue them, I just need some inspiration. I'm also hoping that Rune Factory 4 will help me get back into the series. Anyway, the rules for this story are simple; you can ask anything you want as long as they are appropriate. Also try to cut back on the yaoi questions. I only say that because I'm a guy. Have fun and I hope to see some interesting dares. See you next time, Shadowless15 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Shadowless15's Pov)

It was quiet, but not too quiet like an abandon studio. It was more like a peaceful quiet. Everyone was sound asleep in their rooms, living out their fantasies in their dreams.

"It almost makes me sad to do this." I said aloud as I readied an air horn, "Almost being the key word."

I pushed the button on the horn, and heard the familiar loud screech. Shortly after, I heard a bunch of people hit the ground.

"Alright, everyone get up!" I started yelling, "Breakfast is in 5 minutes and anyone who is late doesn't get any!"

Knowing that would get people in a rush, I went down to the studio to get it ready to do the dares. I wouldn't have to worry about trying to get from the mob, because I had my own breakfast table down in the studio. Convenient huh?

Once I made it into the studio, I quickly cleaned it up with a snap of my fingers. Soon after I sat at my table and had breakfast. About 2 minutes later, I heard footsteps thunder down the stairs. My guess is that people really want to get to breakfast. I wouldn't really starve them, unless somebody dares it? Hint, hint.

"Well it's time to make my entrance." I thought.

I walked into the kitchen only to see that everyone was glaring at me. Yeah, work on your intimidation first before you try to intimidate me.

I ignored all of their glares and walked to the end of the table and said;

"Everyone please be quiet."

They were all reluctant at first but eventually they got quiet.

"That's better." I said, "I have some very good news for you. We got some dares!"

As soon as I said that, everyone started to groan.

"If you're all finished with breakfast then head into the studio and don't touch any of my things. I'm looking at you princess."

After I told Bianca that, she just shot me a dirty look and started to mumble about getting revenge.

It took a while, but eventually everyone had their fill and we were in the studio.

"Alright here are the dares from Dark Glass01" I said.

**Questions:**

**Question 1: **At any protagonist who can answer; please explain these phenomena;

Why does it take more skill to make a sandwich ten it does to cook complex meals?

Why on earth do you knock yourself by making said sandwich?

**Dares:**

**Dare 1: **Bacchus, I dare you to find a way to harpoon The Whale in the Sky.

**Dare 2: **Selphy, pick your favorite book and then act out the entire plot in less than 2 minutes.

**Dare 3: **Kuruna and Wells, Epic Rap Battle for the rightful rule of Sharance.

**Dare 4:** Carman and Carlos perform the Dolphin Tango on Winter Island while wearing bathing suits.

P.s he also says that when you guys are released, you are invited to his home for chocolate cake and coffee.

"Can anyone here explain why you knock yourselves out when making a sandwich?" I asked the protagonists.

"It's simple really." Raguna said, "You can always make an excuse with a complex meal but with the sandwich, it needs to be perfect. People can tell when you mess up and when you do, you must knock yourself out. As president of the **Perfect Sandwich Club** I say; all hail the perfect sandwich!"

Micah, Kyle, and Aden: "All hail the perfect sandwich!"

I, along with everyone else, just face palmed.

"Let's move on shall we?" I said, "Bacchus, you're up."

"This will be easy. Joe, grab the XXXXXXXXLong rope and ready the harpoon!" Bacchus yelled out.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Joe said, running off to who knows where.

"While they're doing that, it's your turn Selphy." I told her.

"Oh, I will be reenacting all seven books in the Harry Potter series." She said cheerfully.

"The dare said one book." Mana pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm allowing it." I told Mana.

"That's not fair." Rosalind said.

"I'm the host here, I can do whatever I want." I told her.

"Can I start?" Selphy asked me.

"Sure whenever you're ready." I replied.

The next thing we know, Selphy is wearing a cloak, glasses and has a lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter. I'm also called the boy-who-lived." Selphy started out.

"Every book I go through some adventure trying to stop a madman who wants to kill me. I have a friend who's completely useless and is constantly jealous of me and a smart bookworm friend who is an inspiration to others (mainly Selphy). There's also my useless friend's younger sister who only sees me as the boy-who-lived and will do anything to make me jealous or to notice her."

"Thankfully with this group and our manipulative headmaster, I'm ready to face the Dark Lord. After seven years I finally defeat him and in the epilogue, I'm with the freaking Mary Sue and the smart bookworm is with the freaking idiot who didn't do anything at all!"

By this point, Selphy was smashing the 7th Harry Potter book against the edge of a table before taking out a lighter and setting it on fire.

"Sorry about not reenacting it, I just needed somebody to hear me rant for a bit." She told me.

"That's alright, but if Dark Glass01 doesn't like this, you have to perform again, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay."

"Great now go sit down with the others."

She just nodded and sat back down, still wearing the cloak and glasses.

"Now it's the moment I've been dreading." I started out.

"It's time for Kuruna and Wells rap battle."

After I said this, Kuruna and Wells both step on the stage wearing ridiculous clothing. What's worse is that Wells was low riding. When both weren't looking I handed everyone a pair of earplugs and told Shara to cover up Monica's eyes.

Both started to rap and we prayed that it would be over quickly. Unfortunate it was a long 5 minutes before Kuruna managed to defeat Wells. But by that time, everyone had been scarred for life.

"Yes, I kicked your trash old man." Kuruna bragged to Wells.

"You cheated! I know you did." Wells accused her.

I quickly stepped in before a fight or worse, another rap battle, broke out.

"Look she won and she gets to rule Sharance." I told Wells.

"But that's not fair." He whined.

I pulled out a straw from my pocket and handed it to him while saying;

"Here's a straw, suck it up."

After that I told them to sit down so we could continue the show.

"Now it's time for the finale." I announced.

"Carmen, Carlos, you two have to do the Dolphin Tango at Winter Island."I told them.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Carlos said.

"In swimsuits." I finished.

"Oh." He said, looking as pale as a ghost.

I handed them their swimsuits and waited for them to change.

Once they were changed, I sent them off to Winter Island and pulled up a TV so we could watch them.

Let me just say that if I had paid to see them perform, I would want a full refund. They were terrible. First they couldn't stop shacking and shivering, and when they finally got around to dancing, they froze up. I mean they literally froze up. I had to teleport them back here to thaw them out.

"Well let's be thankful that it's over." I said.

Both Carman and Carlos shot me a glare but they were too preoccupied at the moment.

"Well folks, it seems that we are out of dares. Send some in and tune in to watch everyone humiliate themselves. I'm you host, Shadowless15 and we'll see you next time." I said to the camera.

**Well how about that fast update huh? I'd like to thank Dark Glass01 for sending me dares. I don't really know what to say or in this case write. I will be finishing up the next chapter in "The Town's Secret" tonight and will try to have it updated either today or tomorrow. Don't forget to review and send in some dares. Shadowless15 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Shadowless15's Pov)

You know that feeling that something good is about to happen today? Well I knew something was going to be good. Mainly because I had more dares to torture everybody with.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw everybody having breakfast. Oh I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"Alright," I said, gathering everyone's attention, "Everyone up against the wall. It's time for public humiliation."

Everyone just groaned at me and went back to their food. If there's one thing that I don't like, it's people who don't listen and just do what their want. Luckily I quickly took care of the problem.

With a snap of my fingers, all of the food disappeared. I took a look at the reactions they all had. Raguna looked like he wanted to cry because his sandwich he was making disappeared, Bianca looked pissed off and shot me a glare, Mist was just being Mist, and everyone else looked like they didn't care at all.

"To the studio and once again, don't touch my stuff." I told them.

I waited for everyone to clear out of the kitchen before I headed down to the studio as well. When I got there, I saw every on sitting down on the benches, praying that they didn't get a dare.

"Here we are again." I said.

"Again!" Bianca snapped at me, "You left us alone for over a month!"

"Yeah sorry about that, I currently have a writer's block right now." I replied.

She merely grunted and looked away.

"I also had to make a few changes so we don't get into any trouble." I said, "Now let's start."

The lights suddenly went out and two spot lights started moving all around the room.

"The first dare goes to Sofia!" I shout, "You have to tell the truth about everything!"

Sofia suddenly looked very nervous and looked like she wanted to faint.

"Well." I said to her.

She just looked at me and said;

"I hate you and I hate this show."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked.

She just glared at me and started to pout.

"Next up we have Kyle, who has to give all the bachelorettes and Evelyn flowers." I announced.

I had different flowers appear in the studio, ready to be handed out to the girls. Kyle just took a deep breath and began.

Kyle started walking around the studio, carrying a whole bunch of flowers to give to the bachelorettes. Every time he would give somebody the flowers he would get a glare from somebody. I would feel bad for him, but it's quite enjoyable.

The best part was when he handed the flowers to Evelyn. When he handed her the flowers, she had grab his hand by accident. Both stood there for awhile looking the other in the eye while holding the flowers together. All of the girls from Alvarna shot both of them dirty looks.

"Alright lovebirds, we still have more dares to do." I told them.

Both just blushed at that statement. Kyle didn't say anything else and just sat back down, while Evelyn just put one of the flowers behind her ear.

"Now before I say who will be going up next, I just need to take care of one thing." I announced.

With a snap of my fingers all of the doors and windows closed and were locked. And just to be safe, there were bars on the outsides of all the exits.

"Marion will be giving everybody shots."

The second I said that, everyone from Sharance bolted to the doors and started to bang on them. And Marion looked like Christmas had come early for her.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." I told them.

The looked at me as if the Grim Reaper had come to collect their souls.

I just sighed and snapped my fingers and an office appeared inside the studio.

"Come one let's get this over with." I said as I stood in line.

Everyone got in line, ready to get their shots taken. We had to hold everyone from Sharance in place so they wouldn't run.

It took awhile but the shot were over with. I have to say that Micah and those guys were right to try to run.

"Now all you lucky girls get to have the pain kissed away. Because Micah here has to kiss four girls of my choice."

Micah looked like he wanted to die right there.

"You have to kiss Shara, Raven, Collette, and Daria."

Now Micah really looked like he wanted to die when I said he had to kiss Daria.

"Oh and it has to be on the lips." I added.

By now, Micah was shaking so badly, that I thought we would have to get the girls I mentioned to kiss him. But he pulled through and kissed Daria first, then Collette, and then Shara. As he went up to kiss Raven, she just grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Once they broke apart, Micah looked like a ripe tomato. He quickly ran back to his seat and hid his face. I don't know why he did that. If it were me I'd be grinning like an idiot and rubbing it in the other guy's faces. But that's just me.

"Now everyone has to say who they have a crush on." I announce.

Girls from Kardia and Trampoli: Raguna.

Girls from Alvarna: Kyle.

Girls from Sharance: Micah.

Girls from Fenith Island: Aden.

After all the girls said who they liked, the boys whose names were announced just blushed, while all of the other boys looked like they had just been rejected. In a way they had been.

"Alright now for those who said who they like, now you have to kiss them." I said.

In all of my life, I have never seen so many girls get so excited to kiss somebody. It was like a dog pile gone wrong when the girls started to kiss the boy they liked.

Once that was finished, all of the guys' clothes were messed up and they had kiss marks all over their bodies.

"Please can we end it now?" They asked me.

"Sure just one quick question for Micah." I said.

"And what's that?" Micah asked me.

"You do know that you look like a girl right?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. If I were to give you some hair clips you would look like a girl."

"That's a lie."

"Want to try?"

"Yes, so I can prove you wrong."

With a quick snap of my fingers, Micah now had some white hair clips in his hair.

"Dude you look like a girl." Kyle told him.

"No I don't." Micah replied back.

I handed him a mirror and his facial expression quickly changed.

"Ahhhh!" Micah screamed, "I look like a girl."

And with that it's time to end today's show. Tune in next time to see some more hilarious dares. I'm your host Shadowless15 and I will see you next time.

"I look like a girl!" Micah's screams could still be heard throughout the studio even as the show ended.

**Hey guys Shadowless15 here. Yeah sorry for the long update. Back in February I was going to continue this and "The Town's Secret" when I got an idea to start writing my own book. I had managed to get the prologue done before I got hit with a writer's block. Currently right now, I had a hard time writing this and I can't seem to get into the writing mood. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of forced. Also I was going to work on "The Town's Secret" when I saw that somebody had told me I was hilarious. I would like to say thank you for all the reviews you guys send and all of the compliments as well. I'm going to say this now that "The Town's Secret" has a long chapter just for you guys and I'm about half way finished with it. So give me some more time. I'm also sorry that I didn't get to all of the dares that I got. My Dell is being stupid right now and I don't have Microsoft Word on my Mac Book. I will get to them next time. You guys are awesome and I will try to write more and more to get rid of the writer's block that I have. Until next time Shadowless15 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Shadowless15's Pov)

It was quiet day here in the studio. Except for the fact that Micah kept on screaming that he looked like a girl. I don't understand why he wouldn't take the hairclips out.

I had just finished up reading the reviews and I decided to gather everyone up again.

"Come on we have more dares." I told everyone.

By this point everyone had accepted that they weren't getting out of any of the dares. Even Bianca stopped yelling at me. Unfortunately, she didn't stop glaring at me.

Once everyone was seated, the lights went off and the two spot lights came on again.

"Alright first I would like to say sorry to our anonymous reviewer." I started, "We had already admitted our crushed and we saw their reactions, as well as Kyle giving flowers to the girls."

"Anyway first up again is Sofia, who has to tell everyone that she lied to them."

Sofia just shot me a glare. Apparently she didn't like having to tell the truth about everything.

"I lied." She mumbled

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said I lied to all of you!" she screamed at me.

"Now don't you feel better?" I asked again.

She just started to pout and didn't say anything else.

"Ladies how would you like to get back at Kyle?" I asked them.

"What do we have to do?" they asked me.

"You get to chase him and if you catch him, you can punish him."

"Sounds good."

The next thing I know, Kyle just bolted from the room and started running away. Two seconds later, all of the girls from his village are after him, screaming that he was going to get it.

"Next up is Shara, who has to sit in Micah's lap for fifteen minutes." I announced.

Shara was blushing pretty badly after I announced what she had to do. It was quite funny to see the looks on both Micah's and Shara's faces when she started her dare. But I had a way to calm her down.

"Just imagine that you are talking to the golden wooly or better yet imagine that you're holding him in your arms." I told her.

That seemed to do the trick as she soon forgot that she was sitting in Micah's lap. Micah on the other hand had a look of horror on his face. He turned to look at me with a pleading face that was begging me not to tell Shara his secret.

"Now we are back to Sofia who will tell us the secret fashions she has in her room" I said.

Sofia just glared at me and said;

"I will _never_ tell you that."

"That's ok, you don't have to." I replied, "Which is why I will tell everyone."

"Don't you dare."

"She has a bunch of maid outfits in her closet." I announced out loud.

Sofia's reaction was awesome, first it went from shock to blushing like a tomato, to then getting a look of pure anger before she shot me a look saying I will kill you.

Everyone else was funny. Some were shock while others were just laughing.

"Now we have Dorothy who will say something at the top of her voice." I said to continue the show.

Dorothy just hid her face even more and wouldn't even look at me. She started to mumble something but I couldn't hear it.

"Could you please speak up?" I asked her.

"I'm very shy alright!?" she said in what was a normal voice for her.

"Now we have a very special question to Lady Ann." I started, "Whatever happened to the last person to call you Ann?"

"Let's just say that their body was never found." Lady Ann said.

After she said that, the people who were sitting next to her moved away from her.

"Ok now it's time for another fresh face. Raguna come up here" I said.

He came up and I whispered his dare to him;

"You need to insult the **Perfect Sandwich Club**."

He had a look of horror on his face and quickly whispered back to me;

"I can't do that, I will be put under rehabilitation."

"Do I even want to know what you do?" I asked.

"They lay you down on a large piece of bread then put lettuce, tomatoes, and everything else found in a sandwich on top of you. That means you are the meat and then they leave you alone there. I can't go through that again." He replied.

"Yeah I don't care at all." I told him.

After our small conversation, I quickly put my plan into action.

"What was that Raguna?" I started, "Screw the **Perfect Sandwich Club **and let sandwiches be messed up?"

Raguna just looked at me in shock and start saying that he never said any of those things. But by then it was too late, because the other members in his club had already heard me.

"Raguna how could you?" Kyle said, as he had managed to get away from the girls.

"No he's lying, I never said any of those things." Raguna replied.

"As Vice President, I will be taking over while our leader goes through rehabilitation." Kyle started, "Maybe he'll remember how things are suppose to go."

"No please don't do this to me." Raguna begged.

Once again it was already too late. Aden and Micah came up to him and started to drag him away. Did I feel bad for him? No I don't feel bad at all.

"Next up is Carlos. He will tell us who he likes." I announced to get the show moving again.

"I don't think it matters, because all the girls like Micah." He said.

"Okay, moving on." I said.

"Now last time we saw that hairclips made Micah look like a girl." I started, "Now he has to wear a dress this time."

"Heck no!" Micah yelled at me.

With a snap of my fingers he was wearing a white dress and he had the white hairclips in his hair again. I pulled up a mirror to let him see how pretty he looked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed.

"Now Marion gets to serve us a potion. Let's hope that it tastes ok." I said.

Once again Marion look like Christmas had come early and went to work on the potion. She was finished in a few minutes.

"Ok." She said, "Come and get it."

I quickly grabbed all of the potions and got rid of them.

"Sorry Marion, we can't have everyone exploding otherwise how can we do our show?" I told her.

"Aww." She said while looking at the ground.

Everyone else in the studio looked at me like I was an angel who had saved them.

"Now it's time for Daria to eat a shrimp dish." I said.

"Rainbow!" she yelled, "Bring out the shrimp."

I brought out the shrimp and Daria started eating it. When she got about half way she suddenly fainted. I guess she's allergic to shrimp.

"Alright while Daria gets medical attention, Pia gets to eat a fish."

I snapped my fingers and a fish appeared in front of Pia.

"D-Do I really have to eat the little fishy?" She asked me with tears in her eyes and her lip quivering.

"Yes you have to." I told her.

"Wahh!" She broke down sobbing, "I don't wanna eat the little fishy."

I tried to get Pia's attention, but she was still crying and saying she didn't want to eat the fish.

Eventually I just gave up trying to get her to stop crying.

"Since Pia won't stop crying we're moving on." I announced.

"Now Kuruna, you have to drink Marian's medicine." I told her.

"That's easy." Kuruna said.

Unfortunately she didn't know how deadly Marion's medicine really was.

Kuruna took the medicine and drank it in one go. She looked fine for a minute before falling backwards. Soon after, foam started appearing from her mouth.

"Moving on." I said.

"Now it's time for Wells to attempt the splits and he has to keep on going even when he feels ready to pass out."

After Wells heard what he had to do, he walk right up shaking in his shoes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Too bad."

He made a good attempt but it wasn't good enough. He wasn't anywhere near doing the full splits. So to speed things up, I forced him down into them.

Let me just say that I have never heard Wells scream so loud. Sure there were a few loud pops but he's fine. He should be able to get out of the splits in a few hours.

"Now it's Kyle and Mana's turn." I said.

"What do we have to do?" Kyle asked me, escaping from the girls.

"Well you get to take Mana out on a date and Douglas you can't stop them or I will right your name in the death note."

Douglas just sat back down mumbling about ways he was going to hurt Kyle.

I stopped the girls and told them they could get back at Kyle when he's done with his dare and that I also needed Mana to go with them.

"Here are the keys to a Ferrari and have fun." I told him.

The second they left I had security tackle Douglas, who was trying to sneak out to spy on them, and tie him up.

"Micah can you come here for a second?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked, in a grumpy way.

I took out a camera and took a picture of him in his dress and hair clips.

"Thanks and here you go toni07." I said.

"Now before we begin the next set of dares, let me just say that I've been looking forward to this one." I begin, "It's time for Jake to say 3 nice things about Kyle."

"Hell no!" Jake screamed.

"You have to Jakey."

"Don't call me Jakey."

"If you don't I'll tell Cecilia about your hidden stash of pictures of her or I'll let the darer kidnap Cecilia."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jake looked uncomfortable for a moment before he mumbled a few thing under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask

"He's an ok farmer, he's nice, and he's helpful." Jake said, looking like he ate something sour.

"Good boy."

Jake just shot me a glare and gave me the bird.

"Now Shara has to tell Micah she hates his wooly form. But since Shara doesn't know about that she doesn't have to do the dare." I announce.

"Will Mr. Wooly be coming here to participate as well?" Shara asked me.

"Maybe." I tell her.

Micah looked uncomfortable and just walked away.

"Carlos will now tell us why his is such an ego-maniac." I said.

"I'm not and ego-maniac." He says.

Everyone: Yes you are.

"Am I really?" He says, tearing up.

"Now it's my turn." I said

"Yes I can be dared and I will take on all dares unlike the wussbags in here. My favorite parings are the protagonists x any girl and as for the person who submitted these dares, maybe you can be a co-host. Btw she loves crazy pairings."

That got everybody shuddering.

"Now we were going to watch Raguna cut of Micah's fur in his wooly form but his a bit occupied so we're moving on and no we will not let anybody hear that rap battle. It was horrible and I even have nightmares about it because it was that bad and for Kuruna you should make a new festival where everyone goes camping in the desert." I tell everyone.

"Finally it's time for the final dare where Joe has to hit on Sonja. Let's watch."

Everyone turns to look at the two who are across the room. No one can hear what Joe is saying but it must have been pretty bad because Sonja gave him a pretty hard slap. He may have that hand print on his face for a while.

"Well it's been fun day full of dares. Now all of you to bed." I said.

Everyone just sighed and quickly left, thankful that today was finally over. But I still had a surprise for everyone.

Just as everyone was getting into bed, I pressed a big red button. At once a loud crash went through the studio and the house. I had destroyed every bed but mine. I got on the intercom and said;

"Goodnight everyone."

**Hey Shadowless15 here. Yeah sorry for the long wait on the update. Life happened and I had a few things going on. Work will keep me busy but I'm not in school for a while so whenever I'm not working I will try to get these stories update. So in the mean time here's a long chapter for you guys. Until next time, Shadowless15 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Shadowless15's POV)

You know those rare moments in life where you know everything was going to go your way the second you wake up? I was having one of those moments. I was really happy since I had destroyed every bed but mine last night. I wonder how everyone else is feeling? Time to go find out.

The second I walked into the kitchen, everyone was glaring at me. I could see that they had bags under their eyes and looked like they didn't sleep at all. I could care less to be honest.

"Well I hope everyone had a good night." I said.

Everyone grunted and muttered something under their breaths.

"Fine, since everyone is being a drama queen, take these." I said, while waving my arm.

Tablets appeared in front of everyone. They started to eye them as if they were going to harm them.

"Swallow those and you'll get the 8 hours of sleep, have a full stomach, and be cleaned." I told them.

They were reluctant at first but they took them. Almost at once everyone started looking like themselves again.

"Great now let's do some dares." I announced.

We all went into the studio and at once everyone sat down. I grab a microphone and started to make the morning announcements.

"Well I have some good news for you." I started.

"Your letting us go?" Bianca asked.

"Nope even better. More people will be joining us soon."

Everyone just groaned and felt bad for the new victims.

"I won't be able to bring them in until August. But until then, 4 more people will be joining us. They are from the future and they won't tell who their parents are, so don't ask." I said.

That got some people's attention. But they didn't say anything else.

"Without further ado, let's begin." I announce.

"First up is Micah, who will show us his secret and if any Univir *Cough Kuruna Cough* say anything, well let's just say that I've heard that your meat is delicious."

Micah, after hearing that, started shaking badly. He had gone through a lot being here and thankfully he was in his normal clothes and not his dress. He finally made it up to me and just froze.

"Well." I said, "We're waiting."

Micah just took a deep breath and a light surrounded him. When it cleared, a golden wooly was standing in front of everyone.

At first everyone was shocked. Micah looked like he wanted to run. Shara ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh Mr. Wooly, when did you get here?" She said, "Have you seen Micah anywhere?"

After hearing this everyone just face palmed. Raven even tried to explain that Micah was the wooly to her but I don't think she got it. Kuruna looked like she wanted to yell at Micah but stopped when she remembered what I said.

"Moving on." I said, "Now Carman gets to spend an hour with a fish hater."

"What!" Carman yelled.

I snapped my fingers and she disappeared.

"We'll check up on her later. Now it's time for Raguna to tell us what it's like to be in rehabilitation." I announced.

Raguna walked up and started;

"It's horrible. You can't move at all, it's dark and you are all alone. I want my mommy."

"Here's a bridge. Get over it." I told him while handing him a picture of a bridge.

He just took it and sat back down.

"Now let's hear from Majoire what happens when Blaise drinks wine."

"What happens it that he acts completely out of character. The last time he got drunk, he jumped up on a table, took off his shirt and started swinging it around. It was really enjoyable." Majoire said.

Blaise looked like he wanted to go die and covered his face. His children couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Now Zavier get's to have his face washed by Lady Ann." I said.

"Zavier did you wash you face like I asked you too?" Lady Ann asked.

"N-not yet mom, I was getting to it." Zavier replied nervously.

"I told you to wash your face 3 times already. Since you won't do it yourself, I will have to wash your face for you. Honestly it's like taking care of a baby."

"M-mom you don't need to do that I will."

"You've had plenty of chances, now come here."

Zavier tried to run but Lady Ann caught him and dragged him over to the sink. She quickly scrubbed his face with soap before washing it with water. Zavier was struggling to get out of his mother's grip the whole time.

"Mom stop it, you're embarrassing me in front of Mist." Zavier said, still have in face washed.

"Well if you would wash your face without me having to tell you, I wouldn't have to do this." Lady Ann replied.

Eventually Lady Ann stopped and let Zavier go. Although he didn't look happy when Mist was giggling at his misfortune.

"All Perfect Sandwich Club you get to make all of us a sandwich for lunch." I said.

As soon as I said that, all the protagonists ran off and started making us sandwiches.

"While they're doing that why don't we continue?" I said, "Marian you get to eat tomatoes for your dare."

"Um, I don't like tomatoes and since Pia didn't eat some fish, I don't think I should do this dare." Marian said.

"Well Pia's too cute to dare and you're not. So here you go."

A plate of tomatoes lightly covered in salt appeared in front of Marian. She took a small piece with her fork and put it in her mouth. As soon as it went it, Marian quickly spit it out.

"Eww." She said.

"Hurry up and finish them." I told her.

Marian took her time eating the tomatoes but she managed to eat them all. She didn't look too happy about having to eat them.

"Alright now Evelyn gets to feed Gaius Curry."

Both Evelyn and Gaius blushed when they heard that but still went on with the dare. Evelyn grabbed the curry and walked over to Gaius before feeding it to him. The next thing we know is that there is an empty curry plate with two people looking like ripe tomatoes.

"That was fast." I commented, "Now let's bring in our guests."

Four people walked into the studio. Two of them looked like Kyle, One looked like Julia and another looked like Jake a bit.

"Let me introduce you to Aaron, Aria, Orland, and Leann."

"Hi I'm Aaron." Aaron said, looking like a mini Kyle, "I'm 8 years old and this is my little sister Aria."

"H-hello." Aria said, while hiding behind Aaron. Also looked like a female Kyle.

"Hello, my name is Leann." Leann said, looking like Julia.

"My name is Orland you stupid humans." Orland said, looking and sounding like Jake.

"Now that that's over, go sit down." I told them

"Kyle and Mana get to run to a shelter find the key to the Landrover, make out, find Toni07 and get out of there before Douglas gets them. If you make it you get the Landrover. If you fail, well we get some entertainment." I said.

The two ran off hoping to get a head start. But I had other plans.

"He Douglas, I think I heard Kyle say he was going to do it with your daughter. He also said something about making her scream his name." I told him.

"What?! He is so dead!" Douglas yelled while chasing after him.

I turned on the TV so we could all watch and got out the popcorn.

It was really funny seeing Kyle's reaction to Douglas chasing after them. They ran and ran, hoping to get away. The two lucked out when they slid under the closing door. Douglas on the other hand, slammed into it and started banging it like a mad man. The two were safe and made it to Toni07 before coming back here. Everyone could see the kiss marks on Kyle's face.

"While we wait for Douglas to come back, Micah now has to annoy the girls from his town. If he fails, all of the pictures of him in his dress will go up on the internet." I announced.

"B-but I don't know if I can do that." Micah said.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." I told him.

"What's that Micah," I started off, "You say that you're gay."

"What?!" he yelled, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry man, nobody's judging you."

Soon all of the girls looked pissed at him.

"Micah," Raven said, "We are going to have a little talk."

Micah looked like he was going to wet himself and ran. Soon after, all the girls were chasing him as well.

"I love my life." I said to myself.

"Now we are back to Marian who has to drink one of her potions."

When I said that, everyone looked at her. I guess they wanted her to have a taste of her own medicine.

"No problem." Marian said.

She popped the top off and drank the whole think. She looked fine for a minute before getting a look of discomfort on her face. After another minute she stood up and rushed out of the room saying;

"Bathroom!"

As soon as she was out of the room, everyone started laughing. Maybe now she would think twice on giving people her medicine.

"It's time for a sword fight between Mikoto and Mei. And while they are doing that, let's eat the sandwiches now." I said.

Both Mikoto and Mei came up and took a fighting stance. In less than a second both charged at each other. Blades were clashing everywhere and it looked like both were giving it their all. Everyone sat and watch in awe while eating their sandwiches. Not noticing what was in their sandwiches.

It was a quick fight as Mikoto ended it by disarming Mei and obtaining her weapon. Without her sword, Mei was done.

"Nice now only two more dares left. Electra who's the meanest person on the Island?" I both asked and announced.

"Well I'm not trying to be rude here but I think that it's a tie between Elena and Maerwen." She said.

Both girls: What?!

"Well, Elena your mean to your brother a lot, and Maerwen you are rude to Aden whenever he comes over." She told them.

"There you have it." I said, "Now for the final dare. Rosetta you have to let Lukas give you a piggyback Ride."

Rosetta shot me a glare and let Lukas pick her up. He ran around a bit until he tripped and they both fell down.

"Well that's all the dares, now all there's left to do is this." I said while pushing a red button.

Everyone expected to hear the beds break but they didn't.

"What did you do?" Bianca asked me.

"I got rid of all your toothbrushes." I told her, "I put a secret sauce in the sandwiches so everyone would have bad breath."

Everyone started to get angry and were starting to surround me.

"Wait just one more thing." I said.

Everyone: What!?

"Bye"

With that I ran out of the studio and into a my room before locking the door. I quickly got onto the intercom and told everyone good night.

**Hey guys Shadowless15 here. Good news, I'm almost finished with a new chapter for "The Town's Secret". Hopefully my laptop won't crash on me again. The chapter will be a bit shorter but I will be moving the story on. So I'm sorry if it sucks and I will try to make the next chapter after this one a lot better. Also I will be moving on to the children's POV. I'm trying to make this almost like a novelization but not quite. Anyway I will finish that up and then work on this story when it gets more dares. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I will hurry up and update. Shadowless15 out.**


End file.
